


Hugs and Kisses Belong To Keith

by Kisumeleon



Series: HeyBunnyBee x Matt [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Keith deserves the world, Keith's birthday 2019, M/M, MattxBee, Platonic friendships, Romance, Voltron, this is connected to the the plot with Matt and Bee, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisumeleon/pseuds/Kisumeleon
Summary: Just a very small thing for Keith's birthday. I love him with all my heart and he deserves the world and all the love.So his friends and boyfriend decide to give him a nice peaceful surprise.





	Hugs and Kisses Belong To Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI in this au it's connected to my other works with Matt and my OC Bee being a thing. In this au Keith has a boyfriend who is also one of my main Original Characters. So if not your thing then no obligation to read.  
If it is though enjoy! <33

For someone who means the world to them, the trio decided to treat their friend Keith to a specific evening on his birthday. 

Matt and his girlfriend, Bee, were in charge of cooking the food. While Keith's boyfriend, Kisume was in charge of choosing their destination. Plus keeping his boyfriend entertained the whole day until nightfall. 

"I know the three of you are planning something. Don't worry I'm sure I'll be surprised even if I know something is up." Keith said with a soft smile on his face. It was a small smile but Kisume knew he was excited and curious to see what they had planned for him. 

It was midday now and Kisume and Keith had just got back to their shared apartment after having lunch with his parents and pals. 

"You'll love it babe I'm sure you will. I was the sole organizer of our plans for tonight." Kisume said with a wink before bowing as if he had just finished performing. 

"Hm, I think if that's true then we'll be okay. No crazy events." Keith said with a laugh. If his boyfriend planned things he knew it would be to his liking. Matt and Bee planning things on the other hand... Disaster always followed. Not the bad kind of disaster but it always ended up with the four of them in some sort of predicament. Keith can't deny that they have created interesting memories though. 

Keith went to lay on the couch and held his arms wide open. Kisume perked up like a puppy and practically dived into Keith's arms, attacking him with kissess. Keith laughed. It was music to his ears. It was a beautiful laugh that gave you butterflies and made your heart skip a beat. He wanted to hear it more. 

He started to tickle Keith who was pinned underneath him. Keith laughing so hard while trying to wrestle with his boyfriend. 

"Stop! C'mon not fair! It's my birthday I shouldn't be put through this kind of torture." He said. Both of them giggling and falling into each other's embrace after a while to catch their breath. 

"I just love your laugh. I love knowing you're happy." Kisume said. Keith smiled and ran his fingers through Kisume's long hair. He let out a sigh. "Of course I'd be happy. With people like you and those love birds around me all the time there's no way I would feel sad." 

* * *

"Bee! No that's _not _edible!" Matt screeched as he smacked what looked like whip cream out of his girlfriend's hands. "Then what is it? It _looks _like food!" Bee said annoyed. She had been sneaking into the kitchen to sneak a peak at the stuff Matt was cooking. He had kicked her out of the kitchen for that reason. She kept trying to taste everything that looked like food. 

"It's glue. You don't want glue in your mouth." Matt said. 

"Why on Earth does the glue look yummy then? What the heck." Bee said as she leaned up against Matt and held onto his arm. 

He sighed and shrugged. "I don't know why they made this kind of glue look like it but it's to help build these little decorations I want to take for Keith." He said. Bee looked down at Matt's handy work. It was a replica of Keith's bike. Something that meant a lot to him since it had been given to him by a very important friend. 

"Ah I see. Well if I can't find anything to eat here I'll just start packing up some blankets and pillows into the truck." She said. With a quick kiss on Matt's cheek she hurried off. 

It was three in the afternoon and in about an hour they'd go and pick Keith and Kisume up. They had planned a nice peaceful picnic on the beach. Kisume had discovered a while ago with Bee a hidden area near the beach they'd go to every once in a while that was like a hidden paradise. It was quiet and secluded. The perfect place for all of them to relax and enjoy the sunset. They'd planned to sleep under the stars that night to watch the sunrise the next day as well. Something Keith absolutely loved to do whenever he got the chance. This time he'd experience it by the ocean. 

"Okay ready! All our stuff is packed besides the food." Bee said a while later. 

Matt nodded and pointed over at some coolers. "The food is in there. Let's get it into the truck and go pick up our birthday boy." He said with a smile. Both of them giddily hurried off to the vehicle with the remaining necessities and drove off. 

* * *

Keith and his boyfriend had fallen asleep in each other's arms and were woken up by Kosmo the wolf dog jumping on top of the both of them. 

"Hey buddy what's up?" Keith said voice extra husky from being asleep. Kosmo continued to step all over the two of them until they finally got off the couch. Or more like both of them rolling off and falling onto the floor with a thud. 

Moments later the two sprung up at the sound of the door bell. 

A muffled "Hello!? We're here!" Came from outside. 

Keith recognized it as Matt. He yawned and made his way over to the door and let the couple fully embrace him in a hug the moment they saw him. 

"Happy birthday kitty!" Bee said. 

"Happy birthday man. Do we have a surprise for you!" Matt added. 

"So I've been told." Keith said with a smile. 

Matt and bee gasped and glared at Kisume. He had to raise his hands in defense and explain Keith had found out anyways but that their plans were still a secret. 

"Let's go though before he really does figure it out." Kisume added as he picked up Keith and tossed him over his shoulder. The look of shock on Keith's face quickly turned into annoyance as he tried to break free like a cat trying to avoid a bath. "Come on babe! I want you to have the best birthday ever!" Kisume said as they left the apartment. Kosmo happily in tow along with Matt and bee after locking up behind them. 

* * *

The whole ride it was a guessing game for Keith. The other three giving him useless hints of where they were going and Keith trying his best to guess. Everytime getting it wrong only until he started to recognize the roads they were taking. 

"The beach!?" He said excitedly. 

"Bingo!" Bee said. Both of them high-fiving each other. 

When they arrived Keith and Matt hurried off the explore the place as they were the only two who hadn't seen the place up close before. Kisume and Bee stayed behind unloading some of the stuff while talking about their boyfriend's being the cutest ever. 

"You gonna do it tonight or tomorrow morning?" Bee asked. Kisume bit his lip and shrugged. "I think tomorrow morning when you two are asleep." He said. "I don't want y'all making me more nervous than I already am." 

Bee patted him on the back and nodded. "Yeah you're right. Proposing to the love of your life. Super nerve-racking. Don't worry it'll all go well. Unless it doesn't and he suddenly says he already has a family with like five kids and his name isn't actually Keith." Bee said pretending to be suspicious. Kisume tossed a pillow at her face and laughed. 

"Shut up dumbass." He said. Bee laughed and the two continued to unpack and went to join Keith and Matt who were taking pictures of Kosmo running in and out of the water every time a wave came rolling into shore. 

The group went swimming first and an hour before the sun started to set they ate dinner. They even brought a cake to cut and some wine. They sung Happy birthday to their dear Keith before giving him some presents that they had gotten for him a while back. 

It was going well. Keith was laughing and accepting and giving many hugs and kisses to each other. Kosmo sometimes joining in on the fun and getting them wet and full of sand as he kept running into the water. 

As the sun finally set Keith leaned against Kisume's shoulder and held onto bee's hand. Matt was laying down in her lap already drifting off. 

"Thanks you guys. I appreciate you guys always going above and beyond to make my birthdays special." He said. Kisume gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him tight. "Anything for you." 

"Yeah, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you Keith so I'll keep trying my best to make sure you also end up having a wonderful experience in life." Bee said. They were special friends to each other. Keith was like family to her. She was the reason he had met Kisume as well. And Keith was the reason for her being here full of joy. 

"You deserve the best of everything bud." Matt said softly. He really was starting to fall asleep. 

Keith chuckled and shoved bee a bit telling her to go ahead and help him go to sleep. 

Keith and his boyfriend staying up a bit longer as they watched the stars and talked about whatever came to mind. Eventually Kisume started to drift off as well. Keith gave him a kiss on the lips and whispered to him to get some rest. "Tomorrow I have a surprise for you instead." He said. 

Both men unaware that they'd be surprising each other with the same gift. 

The group of friends drifted off to the sound of the sea and Kosmo's little snores. 

Before Keith fully fell asleep he thanked the stars above for all the family and friends he had come across throughout his life. 

He truly had been blessed. 

"Happy birthday to me." He said before snuggling up to his boyfriend. 


End file.
